


The Baby's Coming!

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, jamia iero - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Fights, Gen, Mis-behaving Children, Multi, Traffic Jams, True Colours, helpful friends, lack of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamia goes into labour, her mom's stuck in traffic, and Frank calls on his Bandmates to come to their aid.</p><p>But what happens at the Hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby's Coming!

**Author's Note:**

> This little gem was a contest entry, over on DeviantArt - It came in second of 7 (I think).

It was 4:50 am when the phone rang, waking Gerard from a deep, dreamless sleep. Blinking, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he fumbled the handset, and muttered a somewhat grumpy hello. "Gerard, man, the baby's nearly here,mum's broken down, Jamia's mum is out of the country, and I've got to get Jamia to hospital to have the baby. Can you come over and stay with the twins?"

That woke Gerard up in a hurry. "What??? But, I've got Bandit today! Oh, okay, I guess I can bring her over too." So, dressing fast, he left a note for LynZ, and gently bundling Bandit, and some of her clothes into the car, Gerard went over to Frank's, to find the expectant father pacing the hall. As soon as Gerard and Bandit were inside, Frank whisked Jamia out to the car and away.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the hospital was a nightmare, traffic jams, road works, a bus smash, downed signal lights, you name it, it happened. As a consequence, they'd only been at the hospital 10 minutes, when Jamia gave an ear splitting scream,leant right over to double, and heaved a mighty contraction that brought the baby's head into view. Panting and gasping for air, she clung on tight to Frank's hand, struggling to catch a breath before the next contraction hit. As Frank stood beside her, feeling helpless in the face of her pain, he stroked her face, wiping sweat away with a damp cloth, whispering encouragement,  
and holding her hand fast.

With another loud yell, the baby slid out of Jamia's body, into the waiting hands of the nurse, and Frank was invited to cut the cord. Nervously, Frank took the sterile surgical scissors, and, holding them where he was told, carefully cut the line that connected his son to his wife for the last nine months. Looking with open adoration at his wife and new born son, he whispered to Jamia "He's perfect, and so are you".

\--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Iero's home, Gerard had problems of his own. Bandit, waking in a strange place, was being grumpy, while the twins,with mum and dad both gone, and Gran not there like she was meant to be, were not happy either, and Gerard hadn't had any coffee yet, so he wasn't in the best of moods himself. Hunting frantically through Frank's kitchen, and cursing under his breath, Gerard was hunting for the coffee. The coffeemaker was on the counter, so there HAD to be some somewhere, but Gerard couldn't find it. Coming to a swift decision, he grabbed the phone, and, punching in a number with more force than necessary, made a call.

A few miles away, the shrill ringing of the phone disturbed someone else that morning. "Yeah, what's up Frank?" said a familiar voice,the beautiful drawl sounding even sexier with the note of sleepiness to it. "It's NOT Frank, Mikey! He had to take Jamia to hospital to have the baby, now I'm here with three upset kids and no coffee! Come on Mikey, be a sport, save me from a caffeine free morning! Get yourself over here with some." Gerard was fairly pleading by the end of his speech, and not pleased to hear a snort of laughter from the other end of the line.

Mikey, sitting up in bed, was just picturing the scene, knowing what Gerard was like without his morning coffee fix. Him too if it came to that. Smothering a grin, he said "What's wrong with that stuff Frank drinks? He's always going on about how good it is."  
Gerard was not impressed with his brother's argument, and said so, loudly "That would do fine, if he had any here. Which he doesn't. Or anything else masquerading as coffee. So . Get . yourself. Over. Here. With . Some . Now."

Mikey held the phone from his ear, Gerard was getting louder and louder as he spoke, the last eight words delivered in a full throated roar. "Way to ask someone to do you a favour, Gee. If you're in that mood, I'd be safer to stay here." Gerard was almost gnashing his teeth in frustration at the amusement he could hear in his brother's voice. 

"I'm so sorry, Mikey, for shouting.Frank got me over here before 5 this morning, and left as soon as Bandit and I got through the door. Now, for the sake of my sanity, please ET   
SOME FUCKING COFFEE OVER HERE!"

Mikey, still snorting with mirth, agreed, and murmuring an explanation to Alicia, went to get dressed.

\---------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Jamia was having a nap, baby Miles was in the hospital crèche, and Frank went down to the hospital shop, to get some flowers for Jamia. As he came out, he was called over to a group of people for 'autographs', this being nothing unusual, he went over,as he turned to speak to one of them, he felt a massive, tearing pain shoot through his head, and knew no more.

\-------------------------------------------------------

When Mikey turned up at the Iero home, Coffee in hand, there was pandemonium inside,chaos literally reigned. Discarded food packs, empty drinks cartons, clothes, toys and shoes were everywhere he looked, and the noise levels were enough to threaten the hearing of a deaf man. 

Stepping cautiously into the hall, he put his hands on his hips, and frowned, then, shouting, called "Gerard! Gerard! What's all this mess? I won't believe that Frank and Jamia left the place in this state. What's going on?"

Gerard, racing out to Mikey as if all the hounds of hell were after him, came to a screeching halt, gasping for breath, red in the face and seeming in an out and out panic. "Those... those little... monsters! Why do they want another one? They've barely got these two tamed! Then Bandit decided it looked like fun, and joined in! You gotta help me Mikey, you gotta!"

"Help with what Gerard? Cleaning up this mess? Looking after the girls? Help how?" Gerard, frowning, still puffing and panting, said crossly "Help to stop them tearing the house apart. I swear, they haven't stopped since they got up this morning. I don't know how Jamia keeps up with them."

Mikey, snorting with laughter again, asked Gerard if he'd thought to feed them yet, it was well known that if a child or three were misbehaving,could be hungry, thirsty or tired, the bad behaviour being a call for attention.Gerard, the Dad out of the two brothers, stood looking thunderstruck, while Mikey strolled amiably past him and into the house to find the girls. When he found them, they were busily emptying all the cupboards in the studio, and Mikey, kneeling, said "Hey girls, are you hungry? Would you like some food, and a drink? Lets pick up the things back into the cupboard, and then we'll go find Uncle Gerard, or Daddy, and get some breakfast, okay?"

\---------------------------------------------------

When Frank came to,he found himself in a small, dank, dirty room. It smelled strongly of antiseptic, and he could see a large quantity of dirty laundry around him. Confused, concerned, and with a splitting headache, he tried to take more notice of his surrounding's, looking more carefully to try to make out where he was. Unbeknown to him, Jamia, or Gerard, Mikey had rung Ray on the way over to Frank's that morning, to report the imminent arrival of baby Iero, and Ray was on his way to the hospital, was in fact just coming in the entrance when Frank got hit.

Deciding not to tip off the attackers that they'd been seen, he followed them, right down to the sub - basement, and into the corridor outside the room where they took Frank. As he listened at the locked door, he heard a series of sickening thuds, and psychotic laughter. After about half an hour, the sounds stopped, and, as the door started to creak open, Ray found he suddenly needed somewhere to hide himself, and being a tall guy, that wasn't going to be easy. Looking frantically around,he spied a door, standing just ajar, and sped to it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Iero home, Mikey had got the girls to help put the things back into the cupboards, into the kitchen, and sat to the table with cereal,toast, and milk, while Gerard made, and drank, a jug of coffee, then made another. When breakfast was finished, Mikey left Gerard to do kitchen clean up,and took the twins to get changed and washed, all ready for the day ahead. He'd just finished when he heard the phone ringing, and made a dash to get to it, getting there just before Bandit, who tried to snatch it from him. It was Ray. The news wasn't good, he'd just found Frank severely beaten in one of   
the rooms in sub - basement, and it was serious. 

Jamia was still in need of care, so it would be up to the pair of them to look after the twins until Frank's mum could get there, and there was no sign of the garage she'd rung arriving yet. Mikey sat down with a thud on one of the sofa's, phone still in his hand, mouth hanging open. Giving himself a mental shake, he said that either he or Gerard would be with the girls for as long as needed, taking turns if they had to.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, having reassured Jamia about the Way brother's commitment to care for her daughters for as long as needed, he left her to rest and look after baby Miles, while he went to look in on Frank.

Frank was in a serious way, Broken ribs,cracked skull, broken nose, fractures to both arms, concussion, bruised kidneys, punctured lung, the list went   
on and on, and if Ray hadn't found him, doctors estimated that he would have died within a couple hours. The chief fear was that they didn't know who had done  
it or why. How had they gotten past hospital security? Why pick on Frank? Was Jamia and baby Miles in danger? To many questions, not enough answers.

 

Ray spent some time talking to an unconscious Frank, about the brother's preparing to look after the twins for as long as needed, about increased security outside both his and Jamia's rooms, about how he had followed Frank and his abductors down stairs, thanks to Mikey's having called him about baby Miles's arrival,and his own decision to visit early on. As he spoke, Frank's eye lids flickered, and he started to move his hand in a gesture like he wanted Ray's hand. Ray, seeing this leant close and took Frank's hand, listening to the raspy whisper that was all Frank could manage as a voice.

Frank had a desperate message to get across, and knew that he HAD to make Ray understand. So, he tried his hardest, forcing his voice through his parched,sore throat, urgently clutching Ray's hand to emphasize his point. As Ray struggled to understand, the door opened, and a nurse came in and spoke, and Ray, in a sudden flash of recognition, remembered where he'd seen her before. She'd been stalking Frank at the last five concerts, all across the country, Always trying to get Frank to notice her, despite his well known very happy marriage to Jamia. He reacted instantly, placing himself between her and Frank, and hitting the nurse call button so hard he almost broke his finger. 

Pandemonium broke, the nurse, with a look of hatred on her face, came at Ray with her nursing scissors from her pocket now in her had, flailing at him as if he was a rapist, set on attack. By the time staff had responded, and discovered the situation, Ray was in a desperate hair battle with the woman, who had completely lost the plot, along with whatever tenuous hold on reality she had once had. It took three security officers to detain her and restrain her until the police arrived. Poor Frank had had Ray flattened on top of him at one point, by the insane female, and was now in an even worse situation than he had been before.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house, Mikey had just explained the situation to Gerard when the phone rang again, once more, it was Mikey that answered, and his face paled as he listened to Ray's voice down the line, "Okay, yes, al-right. That's fine, for gods sake, tell Jamia that we're fine to have the kid's, and if needs be we'll stay a few day's with them. Tell her to concentrate on getting strong again, look after baby Miles, and visit with Frank.

As Gerard listened, with eye brows climbing into his hairline, Mikey said "Okay, Ray. Thanks for calling, and keep us posted. Yeah, I will, Bye now." Gerard, who was by now desperate for an update, wasn't pleased when, instead of talking to him, Mikey immediately rang someone else. "Hi babe, yeah, sorry about leaving so early this morning, Gerard had something of an emergency. Yeah, Gerard. No, not that sort of emergency. No, he didn't. Yes, I know. Listen, love, can you bring me some clothes over to Frank and Jamia's this morning? Yeah, I need to stay for a few day's. Yeah, I guess they'd be happy for you to stay as well. No, they're not here at the moment. Yeah, that was the emergency, mm hum, yeah, coffee deficiency. Yeah. OK, see you later. I'll explain more when you get here love, yeah, love you too,See you soon."

Gerard was, by this time, almost foaming at the mouth, his need to know was so great. Mikey, however, was aware of three small sets of ears that would get upset if care wasn't taken, and told Gerard to call LynZ to bring over some clothes for himself, as they would be staying for at least a few days. Gerard, fuming, and still mystified as to what was going on, made a very bad tempered call to LynZ, asking for clothes for an unknown length of time, as for an unknown reason he, he was told,would be staying with Mikey at Frank and Jamia's house. Yes, he was going to find out why, as soon as he got off the phone. Yes, he could keep Bandit with him, as they had already agreed. No, he wasn't making thing's up. No he didn't, would she like to talk to Mikey? maybe she could get something out of him. No, of course he wasn't being sarcastic. If he, Gerard, didn't know any more, how was he supposed to tell her. Yes, thank you, he'd see her later. And she'd bring some clothes for Bandit too? Well, thank you sweetie. Love you too."

When he got off the phone, Mikey was in the playroom with the three girls, up to his elbows in paint and glitter, much to Gerard's amusement, which soon faded when Mikey called him over to 'play' as well. Poster paint was not the art material of choice for Gerard, he hadn't use them since he was a kid, and he wasn't sure what he was meant to paint with them. Mikey, looking over with a twinkle in his eye, said to Bandit that it looked like Daddy wanted her to help him decide what to paint,an idea that Bandit was all to pleased to fall in with. Scowling at Mikey, Gerard complied with Bandit's request for a picture of herself with Daddy and Uncle Mikey.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Frank's condition was causing concern. He had been in enough trouble, before he had Ray pushed onto him, worsening his internal injuries,as Ray set up a vigil by his bed, guilt eating steadily away at him, Jamia was being kept in touch with the situation by messages flurrying back and forth between the wards.

Interviews with the nurse revealed that, although she'd had help to get Frank into the basement room, she had acted alone from that point on. Five others were charged with common assault, and the nurse with attempted murder, assault and grievous battery. She was tested as being unfit to stand trial on grounds of diminished responsibility.

Inside of two day's, Jamia was fit to be released, with support at home, and Frank was beginning a long, slow recovery. Much was being made of the brave Ray Toro, hero at large, and of the two celebrity childminders, who dropped everything to help a friend in need. Mikey and Ray were trying to keep a low profile over the whole thing, while Gerard was using it as a point of trust to LynZ.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Four months after the attack, with only brief visits from his kids, Frank went jubilantly home, to a party to celebrate his return to health, the gorgeous baby   
Miles, and the strength of friendship true and deep.

 

THE END.


End file.
